Unicron
Name: Unicron Race: Dark deity Group: Enemies Likes: Destruction and eating Dislikes: Those who try to get in his way Biggest strength: His power Biggest weakness: His core Occupation: Darkness incarnate; evil twin of Primus Quote: "I am your haunting past! I am your anguished future! I am Unicron!" His Goal: Create chaos and destruction on the Multi-Universe and to destroy Primus. Voiced by: John Noble His theme Legend of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story) Though meant to be an exploratory herald, Unicron...known by the HailFirians as the Shadow Lord...descended into a terrible, destructive rage. He was imprisoned by Primus and the original 13 Transformers, but somehow managed to escape. More recently, he hired Megatron as his second-in-command when about to attack the planet HailFire. Sadly, Unicron was successful in his destruction of HailFire, which he forced Jonathon Tangelo to watch. To make things worse, he mutilated Jonathon into Phantom and made him his pawn, warning that if Phantom should betray him, he would suffer the same fate as HailFire. Being second-in-command, however, did not suit Megatron at all. So he turned against Unicron, imprisoned him in the Shadow Crystal, and entrusted the Shadow Crystal to Phantom. Phantom, however, was sick and tired of being used against his will, and brought the Angels of Disney to his realm, the Shadow Realm. There he had them take the Trials of Heart, Soul and Mind so that the darkness in them would leave them and free Unicron. If he was free, Unicron could be destroyed. But since becoming free, Unicron is greatly displeased about Phantom's betrayal and is more than willing to let his anger show as much as he can! LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Unicron has returned as the all around main villain of this story. After Megatron was defeated by Angewomon, Unicron came to Megatron, and because his old body was destroyed Unicron took Megatron's body as a vessel. Now Unicron seeks to do what he sought eons ago: to create chaos across the Multi-Universe, end Primus, and destroy all that is good. Gallery Unicron 1.jpeg Unicron 2 (2).jpg Unicron 3.jpeg Unicron 3.jpg Unicron 4.jpeg Unicron.jpg Unicron 8.jpg Unicron 9.jpg Unicron TF5.jpeg Unicron-flyby-o.gif 300px-ThisEvilReborn-Unicron.jpg Unicron destroyer of worlds by cgfelker-d5pkpya.jpg Unicronnoms 7171.jpg Unicron 4.jpg Unicron in Megatron's body.jpg|Unicron in Megatron's body Megatron unicron transformers prime beast hunters by stormbreaker1999-d6ozzo1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Transformers universe Category:Sealed Evil Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Non Humans Category:Imprisoned character Category:The Dreaded Category:Mass Murderers Category:Archenemies Category:Dark Lords Category:Elementals Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters who don't belong to a team Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Deceased Main Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Reality Butchers Category:Main villains of Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Hungry Villains Category:Deities Category:True Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:The Anime Empire`s Villains Category:Recurring Main Villains Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Main Villains of LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Murderers Category:Shape Shifters Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Arc Villains Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Ugly Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Orson Welles Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Menslady125's most hated villains Category:Alliance of Darkness Category:Public Enemies Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Brainwashers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John Noble Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steven Blum Category:Characters who have One Fear Category:Animated characters Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Giygaxian Pantheon Category:Giygaxians Category:Supreme Beings Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Children of the Autobots' villains Category:Characters Menslady125 hates the most Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Menslady125's Complete Monsters